


Rusted Crowns.

by MarvelAims (aimzzz)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Pre-Slash, drunk, give tony all the hugs, i keep seeing prompts and my brain goes into overdrive lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimzzz/pseuds/MarvelAims
Summary: Tony sat in the midst of the broken columns, his empire shattered and broken, wearing a stupid rusted crown, wishing he hadn't pushed away his only friend by telling him he was in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: I need to stop finding prompts, because I am procrastinating so much tbh

Bucky had changed. No longer was he the man, who hid from the world, he wasn’t the man who ran from a fight, he was the man that would run head first in. He didn’t tremble, he was silent and deadly. Tony once joked that Bucky was like a ninja “You are the one people need to watch out for Buckster, you are silent and deadly and no one expects you to be there.” Bucky had melted, and the memories of Hydra became less severe as he got to know Tony, he would often look down on him during battles, seeing the elegance and strength that that man possessed in that magical suit, he would see him blasting through the villain of day, and him being so strong gave Bucky that extra motivation. He really started to fall when he saw him create life, “Dummy is getting lonely” Tony muttered, talking to himself as he made his 8th cup of coffee of the day. He scratched his scalp, his brown eyes droopy and red from tiredness, and Bucky could practically see his brain kick into gear, and later that day, from his spot on the roof he could see Tony’s elated grin when he breathed life into a new machine. From that moment Bucky was besotted, he would watch tony, from a far creating lives and saving them. Bucky began to make him sandwiches, leaving him on the steps before his workshop, to make sure he ate, and he would come back when he knew Tony was asleep and pick up the empty plates and it made him glow, he was looking after someone, they were benefiting from his existence. Steve saw him, and rolled his eyes, Bucky had been like this before and it looked Bucky had found a different target.

Bucky observed Tony for months, trying to grab the courage to actually talk to him, he perched on his little window staring into the dark of night, his metal arm glinting in the dim moonlight as he thought about what he had become, and who he once was. He was interrupted by his internal monologue, by Tony shouting out of the window, his voice getting drowned out to all those who didn’t have special hearing by the still bustling city below. “Come inside James, I’ll be a little less terrified about you falling.” Bucky stared at his olive toned skin, and his messed up brown hair falling around his face and he didn’t have to question his next actions. He scaled down and climbed into Tony’s workshop and listened to Tony muttering about stupid assassins and their death wishes. Whilst Bucky couldn’t help but listen, his eyes where fixated on the masterpiece that was Tony’s workshop. Tony prowled around it as if it was his empire, constantly using holograph’s and keyboards that came out of lights to create technology that hadn’t even been thought of, let alone thought it was possible, yet Tony was here with concepts that could save the world. Bucky’s eyes dragged around Tony’s workshop and began to see the man behind the creator. He saw polaroids of Tony and his friend captain Rhodes, he saw a large canvas of a woman that shared the same soft eyes as Tony and many drawings of the machines that were now nipping at Bucky’s heels and somehow Bucky felt more at home, than even before the war. He saw this man bustling around, constantly talking to himself and his machines and Bucky suddenly heard his mother’s voice whisper in his mind “Jamie, you’ll know when you fall in love, because this won’t be your home anymore.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a two shot, let me know what you think about this first short one, because tomorrow the longer one will be out <3


End file.
